Vigilance (longsword)
} |supertitle = Weapon |name = Vigilance (longsword) |description = Once in a dozen generations, a truly legendary weapon is forged. This blade, created in a time of war from the bones of an ancient dragon, sings with power. |image = Vigilance (longsword).png |type = Longsword |value = |location = Wade (Vigil's Keep) |notes = Additional stats depending on choices selected during the conversation. |item_id = vgk100im_dragonbone_lngswd (no enchantments) vgk100im_drgnbn_lngswd_01 (flexible/sharp) vgk100im_drgnbn_lngswd_02 (flexible/defence) vgk100im_drgnbn_lngswd_03 (flexible/easy to swing) vgk100im_drgnbn_lngswd_04 (flexible/whatever you think is best) vgk100im_drgnbn_lngswd_05 (raw power/sharp) vgk100im_drgnbn_lngswd_06 (raw power/defence) vgk100im_drgnbn_lngswd_07 (raw power/easy to swing) vgk100im_drgnbn_lngswd_08 (raw power/whatever you think is best) |icon = Vigilance longsword.png |material = Volcanic Aurum |tier = 9 |damage = 12.60 |armor_penetration = 5.00 |critical_chance = 3.60% |strength_modifier = 1.00 |requires = 41 strength |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening |stats = }} Vigilance is a very powerful sword in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. It is perhaps most famous as the personal sword of the legendary Warden-Commander. It can be acquired either as a longsword or a greatsword. Background Vigilance is the reward from the quest Worked to the Bone. There are three unique crafting items found throughout the land, which are of interest to Wade. For the crafting of Vigilance, Master Wade will require the Eldest Dragonbone, as well as additional materials, namely a Greater Warmth Balm to protect his hands during the forging process, a Grandmaster Flame Rune, a Fresh Dragon Egg and a Diamond. The final item's properties are determined by speaking to Wade and specifying your requirements. Crafting Options Unlike other crafted weapons, Master Wade uses a series of questions to determine the customization of Vigilance. Vigilance can be either a longsword or a greatsword, however the bonuses are the same for either type of weapon. Stats Base 12.60 damage 5.00 armor penetration 3.6% critical chance Strength modifier: 1 Rune slots: 3 Bonuses Owing to the different customization choices, Vigilance can have different bonuses as detailed below. Epilogue The Commander's blade, Vigilance, crafted from the bones of an ancient dragon, was boldly stolen by Antivan Crows. The blade changed hands many times thereafter, with some master swordsmen pursuing the weapon their entire lives. Some claim that this legendary blade has had a life of its own and that its power is steadily growing. Dragon Age RPG In the Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), the longsword version of Vigilance is available as a "permanent magic item" reward for player characters. The sword is one of the most powerful longswords available in the game.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Core Rulebook, p. 336 Gallery VigilanceLongSword.png|Vigilance Longsword VigilanceGreatSword.png|Vigilance Greatsword Trivia * Although Vigilance is absent in Dragon Age II, its model was reused for Glandivalis. Bugs * There is a common bug that causes this weapon to have the same appearance as Starfang. Disabling the Warden's Keep DLC may allow the weapon to display correctly, doing so however causes you to lose the Power of Blood techniques. ** A mod that fixes this bug for the PC can be downloaded here. See also References Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening longswords